Feelings
by xweirdos onlyx
Summary: Louis and harry have a thing going on but will feelings get in the way of thier friendship? hugs will be given and love will be questioned. larry stylinson deal wth it. summary sucks i know


Retiring from a long day at the studio I decided to go change into some sweats and a comfortable white V-neck t-shirt. I walked back down stairs and, of course, saw Niall passed out on the couch. We'd been rerecording all day because of some kind of "technical difficulties".

Liam decided to go straight home and take a much-needed nap so it was just me, Zayn, and Harry.

Harry walked out of the kitchen towards me and started … speaking I guess. I don't know. All I could focus on was his perfect hair. How the light would hit it in the utmost perfect way. And his luscious lips. I swear I just want to-

"-Ok?" he said.

"Um … What?" I asked stupidly as he snapped me back into reality. He chuckled before saying, "Me and Zayn are gonna make some sundaes before we watch some movies. Do you want anything in particular?" I denied his offer before turning on the TV and putting in 'Love Actually' just to avoid the hassle. I pushed Niall's legs off the couch as Zayn put Niall's bowl on the table to the side of him. He sat in a beanbag chair with his own bowl as Harry came over sitting next to me.

"Here ya go mate." He said handing me my bowl. I thanked him and stared directly into his beautiful green orbs some people call eyes. Utterly beautiful.

_'What are you thinking?'_ I thought. '_One, he's your best friend. And two, he'd never fall for you.'_ I couldn't push away the feelings I had for him though. And I've had these feelings for a while, believe me.

_'Tonight I'll say something.'_

I woke up to the smell of orange juice. It was 10 in the morning and Harry and I were in the living room alone. _'So much for tonight.'_ I wasn't very comfortable at the moment but it was now or never. The rush I get whenever I so much as touch Harry is amazing. I know he likes me on some level. I've even heard him say it. Not like a brother, or a friend, but much more.

* * *

It was Friday night and Harry had decided to throw a little after party for releasing a new album. Only an hour in nearly every one here was plastered. Zayn and Niall had been dancing together all night and Liam was … somewhere. Harry and I were by the pool trying to find an area with not as many party-goers. We'd been laughing and reminiscing in moments with each other like we'd never see each other again.

"I swear that must've been the greatest day at Nando's ever!" I said.

"It would've never been as great without you Lou." Harry agreed making me blush a little.

"Oh stop," I said wittedly, "you could've done it without me."

"No really Haz, I don't think I'm closer to any one as I am with you." He said, "You're smart, nice, funny, gorgeous, and just all around perfect. A-and I feel like I can just be myself around you. I … I love you"

I was shocked to hear him say it, but he was drunk so I didn't really expect him to mean it. I took it to heart though and said, "I love you too Harry."

All I could look at was his eyes, and then my gaze moved down to his lips. I felt myself lean in a little and I saw him doing the same. _'This is it.'_ I thought. We were only inches away from each other until Niall's heavy accent caught our attention for god knows what reason. "Hey Harry! Louis! Check it out!"

I sat up and looked up at Harry. I was going to say something until he said, "I guess we'd better…um, see what he wants." Out of all the times to be called upon, why now?

* * *

I played the scene in my mind, hoping he meant what he said. He sat next to me turning on the TV just to skip through every channel that was on.

"Lou?"

"Yup?" he said popping the 'p'.

"Can we um … you know, talk?"

"Well what do you think we're doin' now?" He chuckled.

I gave a slight smile and turned so I was facing him completely, thinking of what was on his mind. Seeing I was being serious he turned to face me.

"So, you know … I- I …ummmm…" I trailed off. He raised an eyebrow noticing mine coming closer together.

"Louis, are you ok? Is there something wrong?" He said worried written on his face.

"No it's just that I want to tell you …" I started shaking and unfortunately he saw it.

He moved closer and took a hold of my hand and said, "Louis calm down. Its ok I'm here for you, ok?"

He moved even closer rubbing my arm trying to soothe me and it just made me more anxious. Or scared. Maybe upset. Possibly even confused. I don't know! So many thoughts were running through my head all I did was what I could think of.

I quickly leant forward and kissed him.

It wasn't hard or anything I just … did it.

I quickly pulled away when he didn't react to it. _'What is wrong with me?!'_ I covered my mouth managing to say "Lou I'm so, so sorry I-I just… just…"

All he did was sit there and stare at me like I had kicked a puppy.

I ran upstairs and slowed down at the top step when he said, "Louis, come back! Just-just wait!" but of course I couldn't. The louder he got the faster I walked, until I was in the confines of my own room, letting my tears fall out finally. I slid down the now locked door and rested my head in my knees. I didn't move until I heard Harry banging on my door.

"Louis open the door. Please I just want-" I opened the door to see harry staring at me. I quickly wiped my eyes.

"Harry I'm sorry I-" I was interrupted by a pair of soft lips placed on mine. I could barely comprehend what was happening so I just returned the favor. When moved back he just stood there staring at me. "Why'd you do that?" I asked without thinking.

He was taken back obviously by remark but relaxed a little and simply responded,

"Because I love you. I liked you when we first met but I've loved you since…" he paused, "Remember the party I threw for the album release?" I nodded, "well since then I knew I loved you. That you were the one for me and I wouldn't be able to do anything without you. Louis I love you."

I couldn't say anything so I just leaned in smashing my lips on his with much more passion than ever. he did the same and wrapped his hands around my waist as I placed my hands on either of his soft face. He didn't let go but pulled his head away and rested it on my neck.

"I love you so much Lou-bear." He mumbled into my ear.

I chuckled at the nickname he gave me a long time ago.

"I love you too." I said wrapping my arms tighter around his neck. We stood there in the hallway like that not wanting to let go. Then I realized that I was in love with someone who possible loved me more.

If it was even possible. xox


End file.
